The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and in particular, to a method and system for using a single number for multiple call destination options.
The use of multiple lines by telephone subscribers is now commonplace. The lines are used not only for voice call options (e.g., conventional telephone, wireless phones, answering services), but also, for data call options such as facsimile devices and pagers. In addition to lines within the household, subscribers frequently rely on cellular lines, lines in office locations, lines at locations near the home, and lines at relatives"" or friends"" homes. Even more common is the use of multiple lines by businesses.
Typically, a separate destination identifier (or number) is used for each separate line/call option. Thus, a given subscriber may have multiple numbers associated with its various voice and data call options. This can be highly inconvenient to a subscriber especially in the context of an initial encounter with another person to whom the subscriber wishes to make himself/herself available. In order to provide the person with access to all of the subscriber""s call options, each number must be separately conveyed to the person. Unfortunately, this may be necessary in order to provide the person with a reasonable opportunity to connect with the subscriber who may at any given time be at home, at the office, or in the car.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system for providing a subscriber with a single number that can be used for his/her various call options.
The present invention is directed to a system and method which provides a system for connecting received calls, which may be voice or data calls having a common destination identifier associating the calls with a subscriber, to a selected at least one of a plurality of call options assigned to the subscriber. In one embodiment, the system includes a call detector, a voice call decoder, and a data call decoder. The call detector has an input for receiving the calls and a number of outputs. The detector provides a received call to one output if it is a voice call and provides it to another output if it is a data call. The voice call decoder has an input operably connected to one or more voice outputs of the call detector for receiving the voice calls. Likewise, the data call decoder has an input operably connected to one or more data outputs of the call detector for receiving the data calls.